


Days Gone By

by Sketchass Arachnofondler (FleshWoman)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshWoman/pseuds/Sketchass%20Arachnofondler
Summary: Musings at 12:15 am





	Days Gone By

She didn't sleep often.

Whether it was the screams of the highwaymen she'd killed haunting her thoughts, the burning sensation of the Wrath inside her, or regular insomnia keeping her up, she hardly cared to tell the difference.

She rarely slept. And when she did it was even rarer that she slept in a bed. No, leaning up against a tree, a gun or a bat in her hands was how she most often found herself, when sleep finally caught up to her.

It had been months, maybe years since she'd put down Mickey and Lou, and dismantled the Highwaymen's presence in Hope County. Prosperity and the Scavengers thrived, but the captain did anything but.

She spent most days wandering, in a daze. Other days she spent trying to quell Edens Gift when it made its presence known. Most of the time it was the Wrath, that sharp burning underneath her muscles, searing pain that she focused into rage and strength. Sometimes she lost control, couldn't hold herself back and…someone got hurt. Why she stayed away from people. Kept herself isolated. She couldn't stop using it. It would well up inside her, fill her till she'd burst. Might even kill her.

If it wasn't Wrath however, it was the Ghost. That was much more insidious. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket, hiding her away from everyone, even herself. She took comfort in its warmth. It was addictive, like a drug. The more she used the more she wanted. But if she stayed too long, took too much comfort, she'd forget herself. She once used the Ghost for just an hour, and couldn't remember anything, who she was, where she was, for days.

She still helped people, when she could. At least she felt like she did. Sure she would take down the odd highwayman patrol, or kill the captors of an unfortunate scavenger. But just as she'd show up in the blink of an eye, she'd vanish. Rarely to be seen again by the same person. 


End file.
